Batgirl
by grey32
Summary: This is a story about Batgirl (a.k.a. Barbara Gordon) as she fights crime and solves mysteries in Gotham City alongside Batman, Red Robin, Robin, and sometimes even Nightwing.
1. Chapter 1: The Mugger

**Chapte** **r** **1**

 **This** **is the first chapter of this fanfiction. I know it's a little short, but the next one will be longer.**

One night Barbara Gordon was working late at the library when she heard screaming outside. She raced out to locate the source of the sound. She turned into an alley where she found herself standing in the midst of a robbery.

There was a man, about six feet tall with short brown hair mostly concealed under his cap; his face was unshaven with bits of hair on it. His build was massive compared to the red-headed woman he loomed over, and although his size alone would scare a person half to death, he held a gun in his hand. The man reached for the woman's purse to snatch it as she let out a horrified screech.

Barbara couldn't take it anymore; she snuck up behind him and, after picking up a long board, bashed him over the head with it. " _Humph, that'll teach him_ ," she thought.

"Th-th-thank y-you," the woman managed to say. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't worry about it," Barbara replied as she turned to go back to the library, leaving the woman in the alley alone. "I'll have to let Dad know that he's there," she mumbled as she entered the building.

Barbara sat down in her desk chair and picked up her cell phone.

"Dad?" she said after her father picked up. "Um... There's a mugger in the alley by the library."

"What the hell are you calling me for? I'm pretty sure 911 is easier to dial."

"Well..." Barbara started, "I heard this woman scream and I went to investigate."

"Go on," her father encouraged.

"He had her at gun point and..." she trailed off.

"Well come on spit it out," he demanded.

"...I grabbed this piece of wood and knocked him out with it," she finished as the woman she just rescued entered.

"Barbara, we can't put him in prison without the witness," her father explained.

"Well you're in luck," she countered, "because the witness just walked in the door."

"Fine. You win. I'm on my way. See you soon," he said before he hung up.

"Bye Dad," Barbara said before turning to the woman. "I don't think we were properly introduced," Barbara said offering her hand, "I'm Barbara Gordon."

"I'm Kati Ekberg," she said shaking Barbara's extended hand.

"My dad is the police commissioner, and he's on his way to pick up the mugger," Barbara explained, "he's going to need you to testify against this guy if it makes it to court. And I'm going to need your phone number so they can contact you if they need to. _That's_ how you can repay me."

"Alright," Kati said as she began to write her name and number on a piece of paper, "I'm okay with that."

Outside a black police car pulls up. "There's my dad now," Barbara pointed out as she received the slip of paper.

The two women made their way outside as two men exited the car, one, a tall man with short, grey hair and a mustache wearing a brown trench coat and a red and black striped tie exits the driver side, the other, a shorter man with brown hair wearing a black jacket and a black police cap exits the passenger side. Barbara walks into the alley and gestures at the big man. The man in black steps forward to handcuff the mugger. He then tried to move him. Unsuccessfully, he turned to the tall man.

"Commissioner," the shorter man said as he tried to move the mugger again. "Commissioner Gordon, Imma need your help movin' 'im to the car."

"Alright," the commissioner said as he moved over to the officer to assist him. They picked up the mugger and dragged him to the police car, opened the door, and strapped him in.

"Thanks Dad," Barbara said walking over to the car.

"You're welcome Barb," he said then, turned to Kati. "I'm going to need your name and number ma'am."

"Already got it Dad," Barbara said raising the paper into the air.

"I'm more than willing to help, commissioner," Kati said.

"Goodnight Dad, Kati," Barbara said before once again turning to go into the library. Once she sat down in her chair she sighed saying, "finally, I can finish my work."


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Hood

**This** **one is a little bit longer, but it's still kinda short. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

Beep, _beep, beep!_ Barbara awoke to the sound of her alarm screaming into her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Rolling over, she found herself falling onto the floor. "Ouch," she yelped as she landed. Barbara got up and turned off her alarm while she rubbed her head that she hit when she landed.

Barbara began to walk out to the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She turned on the T.V. and changed it to the news. She listened as she pulled eggs out of the refrigerator.

"The Red Hood and the Batman were spotted last night brawling in Robinson Park," Vicki Vale said. Barbara gasped as an egg slipped from her hand and smashed onto the floor. "Although no video was recorded, we received a photo from someone named Tetch... Anyway, here is the photo. As you can see," Vicki began as another picture appeared onscreen beside the first, but unlike the first, the second picture of the Red Hood had a capsule-shaped helmet on, "this Red Hood is most likely an entirely different person that the original. This theory is supported by Arkham Asylum records showing that the Joker is still in custody." Vicki Vale continued to speak about the Red Hood as Barbara's attention was diverted to her ringing phone.

"Hello," Barbara said as she leaned over and began to scrub the egg off of the floor.

"Hey Barbara," the man on the other line answered, "I thought I would let you know that-"

"That you encountered the Red Hood last night? Bruce, it's all over the news," Barbara exclaimed, and scrubbed a little harder.

"Well, okay then, I just wanted to inform you," he said. "I'll see you later then, Barbara."

"Bruce, wait," Barbara began, "I'm sorry, I..." she trailed off and stopped scrubbing.

"It's okay Barbara," Bruce answered. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Barbara said, hanging up the phone. She then finished cleaning up the egg, made breakfast, got dressed, and went to work. It was a slow day, and Barbara became excited when it was time to go home. Like always, she couldn't wait for nighttime.

When she got home she went straight to the bookshelf. She went to the far left side and ran her finger up the side until she reached the 5th shelf. She pulled the first two books off of the shelf and sat them on the coffee table behind her. After turning back to the shelf, she inserted her hand into the vacant spot and pushed aside a panel on the back wall. The panel revealed a scanner. Barbara placed her right hand on it and held still as it scanned both her hand and her face. The scanner was set for only one person: herself. That's just the way she liked it. Barbara never fully trusted anyone except for Bruce and, of course, her father. She always figured that it was normal for citizens of Gotham to think that way, since almost no one, not even most cops, was trustworthy. Barbara slid the panel back and replaced the books.

When the elevator arrived, Barbara entered and slipped through the hatch on top of the elevator. After all, she never knew what could be lurking down there.

 _Ding!_ The doors opened. Barbara looked at the cameras she placed just outside of the elevator. "Looks clear," she whispered to herself before climbing down into the elevator. She walked out onto the walkway as a sewage covered bridge rose, leading to the other side of the tunnel. As she walked across she looked down at the dark green sewage and noticed that the smell didn't even bother her the way it used to.

Once she reached the other side, she reached for the loose brick and pushed it in. The brick then activated the wall, which slid down. Barbara leaned in for the retinal scan. After the scan she placed her hand onto the scanner and waited for it to scan. When it was finished, the wall slid down revealing a secret room. Barbara looked around and walked in.

As the wall slid back into place, she walked past her sleek, black motorcycle and over to where a manikin stood, wearing Batgirl's suit. Barbara admired it for a second before removing the suit and putting it on. Before putting on her cape and cowl, she picked up her ear bud, turned it on, and carefully lodged it into her ear. "Batgirl, are you there," a voice whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here," Barbara answered as she bunched up her hair and slipped it through the back of her cowl. She then slipped her cowl on over her head. As she walked up to her bike, Batgirl said, "where are you?"

"I'm at the docks. I need you down here as soon as possible," the voice said. "We have a situation on our hands."

"I'm on my way," Batgirl responded as she pushed a button on her motorcycle that activated the southbound tunnel. Batgirl climbed onto the motorcycle as the platform it rested on turned until the bike faced the opening. Batgirl then started the engine and sped away.

 _Zzzzzoooooooooommmmmmmm!_ Batgirl raced toward the docks as fast as she could, dodging traffic as she went. "Whoops, almost hit one," she muttered to herself as she dodged a rogue car.

When she finally got there, she saw Batman up on a rooftop chasing someone. Once she looked closer at him, she recognized him from the news. It was none other than: the Red Hood.

Batgirl hopped off of her motorcycle and ran toward the building. As she ran, she reached for her grappling gun. She aimed for a spot that put her ahead of the two. Batgirl shot the gadget and flew through the air and into the building right in front of the Red Hood.

Instead of stopping, he simply pushed Batgirl aside and kept going. She lost her balance and started to fall off of the edge, but luckily Batman was there to catch her.

By the time he pulled her up and she calmed down, the Red Hood was long gone. "I'm sorry I-," Batgirl started.

"It's alright," Batman explained, "we'll catch up to him later. It's almost like he wants us to catch him."

"Still, I shouldn't have let him shove me. I should have tackled him," Batgirl said.

"C'mon Batgirl, Gotham isn't going to save itself," Batman stated. "We still have to patrol the city."

"Alright," Batgirl mumbled, obviously still upset about losing the Red Hood. They got their vehicles and made their rounds. The most activity was a robbery that they stopped in a matter of minutes. Batgirl came out with a big cut on her arm from it though. For the night, Gotham was pretty quiet. Batgirl didn't like it. That usually meant that someone had a plan that they were about to throw onto action. Of course, not everyone gave those subtle hints.

When they got to the Batcave, Alfred, as always, was waiting with his medical supplies to stitch them up if necessary. As soon as he saw Bargirl's bloodied arm, he raced over to help her. "Alfred, I don't need help," Batgirl said as she climbed off of her motorcycle. Alfred didn't seem to hear her because he still ushered her to the Med Bay. He handed her a tank top and a pair of tights, then he closed the door so she could change. When she was finished, she invited Alfred in so he could do her stitches. Batman followed close behind with his cowl off.

"We need to get more information on this guy if we're going to catch him," Bruce mentioned. "Tomorrow we need to find out if there is something we can use to find him, something like a close friend, family, or even a henchman."

"I understand," Barbara said as Alfred finished up with her arm. She slipped her suit on over her clothes and walked out of the Med Bay with Bruce and Alfred close behind. "I'll do some digging tomorrow and see who we can get some answers from," she said as she climbed back into her bike, put her cowl on, and peeled out if the Batcave.

"I must also tend to your injuries, Master Bruce," Alfred stated.

"No. I'm fine," Bruce said defensively as he turned to go to the Batcomputer. "Get some rest Alfred; I won't be sleeping anytime soon."

"As you wish sir," Alfred sighed as he turned to leave.

 **Thank you for reading! Please, leave a review. I want to know what y'all think!**


End file.
